


Shot in the Heart

by eightowls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag, One Shot, i love semi, one of my favorite haikyuu characters, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightowls/pseuds/eightowls
Summary: You're the Shiratorizawa manager playing a game of laser tag with your team
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Shot in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A Semi one-shot! He's honestly one of my favorite characters and I wish he'd been in the show more :(

Your sweaty hands tighten on the cold metal gun as you peek around the corner, adrenaline coursing through your blood. Not yet, you tell yourself, forcing your shaking body to still. You try to wipe your palms on your jeans, but they skid right off the scratchy denim.

You readjust your grip on your gun and press yourself closer to the wall. _Just a few more moments._

______ _ _

__

__

____

A familiar head of spiky red hair flashes in the corner of your eye and you swing your head around, automatically pointing your gun. Tendou is creeping along, his eyes trained somewhere in the distance. He hasn’t noticed you yet, but if he looks to his left, he will. You weigh your options—on the one hand, if the two of you teamed up, both of your chances of success would surely rise. On the other hand, Tendou is notoriously untrustworthy—he’s probably backstabbed you the most out of all the members of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club.

_Sorry, Tendou _, you think, steadying your hand. _Better safe than sorry.___

 _ _ _You pull the trigger, and his vest lights up with a loud noise. He flinches, lowering his gun and gazing around with wide eyes. When he spots you, he pouts. “(F/N)-kun, how could you?” he whines, his tone laced with betrayal._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

“Sorry, Tendou,” you say, pivoting quickly. You do feel kind of bad, but you don’t have time to linger—you know he was following someone, and he’s definitely just given away your position. You’re not sure if it was by accident or out of pure spite, but it doesn’t matter now. You quicken your pace as Tendou makes his way to the waiting room, ducking behind a corner just as Yunohama peeks around the corner, his brows furrowed in confusion. It’s evident that he had no clue Tendou was there.

His expression clears when he scans the area and finds no one there, and he turns around again, probably assuming whoever shot Tendou has already fled.

_Your mistake, buddy _, you think, and you aim and fire. Before the poor boy knows what’s happening, his vest is lit up, and he’s left staring around wildly, startled. You retreat before he sees you, a grin curling the corners of your lips. You’ve lost count of how many people you’ve shot already.__

____

____

You still remember how this tradition began—on the first day of high school, two years ago, you overheard a gray-haired boy and a red-haired boy talking about Shiratorizawa’s volleyball club. You’ve always been fascinated with the sport, but you never had the athleticism or the hand-eye coordination to play it yourself. So you settled for watching, and you’ve always been content to cheer the players on from the sidelines. Girls’ volleyball is interesting, but you soon found that nothing could compare with the pure power of boys’ volleyball. That’s actually the reason you studied so hard to get into Shiratorizawa—to witness their powerhouse team up close. You had thought that the best school in the prefecture would have a manager for their volleyball team, but when you peeped in on practice, you were surprised to find they didn’t. You then approached the irritable coach with your application, and when you proved your extensive knowledge of the sport and your earnest passion for it, he begrudgingly accepted you. Since then, you’ve worked hard to improve the coordination and organization of the team, and one of the first things you tackled was team-building through group activities. Such as laser tag.

Now it’s your second year, and the tradition has persisted. To everyone’s surprise, you proved to be a natural at laser tag, possessing the quick wits, confidence, and snappy decision-making necessary for success. In fact, every game usually ends up a toss-up between you and Semi. You’re pretty sure that only the two of you are left now, meaning whoever spots the other first will most likely win this round. 

You’ve done a quick scan, and your right arm is starting to cramp up. _If I just stretch for a second, it couldn’t hurt, right? _you think, setting your gun on the floor and stretching your arms over your head.__

____

____

“Oh?” says a familiar voice in your ear. “You sure are confident, aren’t you?”

You gasp and grab for your gun, but your fingers close over air. You spin around, confused, to see Semi, eyebrows raised. His lips pull into a smirk as he holds up his hands, each clutching a gun. “Looking for this?” he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

You let out an annoyed huff. “Hey, that’s cheating!”

“It’s really not. You put it down,” he points out. “That was probably a bad idea, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, hindsight’s a bitch,” you mutter, petulant. “Besides, not all of us have stupid volleyball strength.”

Your heart is racing, and the only thing you can think right now is _Keep him distracted _. There’s got to be some way you can get your gun back, but how? An obvious distraction won’t work—he’ll be expecting that from you.__

____

____

“I haven’t beaten you in a while,” Semi muses. “This’ll be nice.”

He’s sure taking his time, you note. That’s a weakness of his—hubris. He wants to savor the moment now that he has you here, but that will only be to his own detriment.

With that, you’ve got it. Semi has another weakness—women. You’ve noticed that despite his good looks and bravado, he’s quite susceptible to a woman’s charms. You’ve noticed the jealous glint in his eye when girls flirt with Ushijima, and the red flush that tints his cheeks every time you aim a flirty joke his way. You’re not sure this will work, but it’s the only choice left.

“You know, Semi,” you say, dropping your gaze as if embarrassed. “Now that I have you here alone, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Semi snorts. “I know what you’re trying to do, (F/N). It’s not going to work on me.”

“No, really.” You gaze up at him earnestly. This is made much easier by the raging crush you have on Semi—your red cheeks aren’t just for show. After all, you’re really not that good of an actor. _But it’s okay _, you tell yourself. Even if Semi doesn’t reciprocate, that’s not the point of this confession. You can always just tell him later that it was only a distraction. Though that’s what you’re trying to convince yourself, your heartbeat is speeding up, hope rising unbidden in your chest.__

____

____

Semi’s starting to blush, too. “Come on, (F/N). You can’t be serious.”

You take a deep breath. “I like you, Semi. I’ve liked you since first year. You’re an amazing guy, you know that? You’re a wonderful setter, and you’re clever, and you’re really funny sometimes. You’re so sweet to me, and I will never forget that time you walked me home after practice. The entire time, I was wishing that you’d walk me home every day, because talking to you makes me feel like I’m—”

You’re stopped by the feeling of his lips on yours. It’s soft and sweet and chaste, not at all like it is in books and movies, and it’s over way too soon. You’re gazing into his brown eyes, which are just so close to yours, and you almost don’t notice the way his grip on the guns has slackened. 

But you’re you, and you do notice. You grab one quickly, not particularly caring whose it is, and jam it directly into his chest as your finger curls over the trigger. It’s over in a second—Semi’s vest glows bright red, and he’s left blinking at you in utter confusion. As comprehension dawns on his face, you can’t help the giggle that escapes you. Semi’s face starts to redden again. “Wait, so you didn’t mean—”

You stop him by grabbing his collar and pulling his face to yours, effectively quieting him. After you finally pull away, you smile up at him. “I meant every word, Eita. Getting you out was just an extra benefit.”

His cheeks darken at your use of his given name and he lets out a quiet laugh, his brown eyes intense as he asks, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

You grab his hand in response. “Do you even have to ask?”

Semi runs a hand through his ashy blonde hair and smiles ruefully. “Tendou’s going to be a nightmare about this. He’s always told me you liked me back.”

You laugh. “We’ll face him together, Semi.” You release his hand when you near the exit—neither of you really want the rest of the team to know yet, and your hand has also started to sweat. 

When you walk out, though, Tendou is already facing you, his eyebrows raised. The rest of the team is clustered behind him, trying and failing to look as if they aren’t listening in. “What’s up, Tendou?” you ask, trying for a nonchalant tone. You can feel your pulse start to quicken at the knowing look in his red eyes, but you tell yourself not to be ridiculous. _I know he’s the Guess Monster and all, but he can’t read my mind _, you think firmly.__

____

____

“So are you dating now?” Tendou asks, blunt as always.

Semi lets out a startled little cough. “What? Why would you ask that?”

Tendou rolls his eyes and points at something behind you. Both of you turn in confusion, only to find a large monitor staring back at you.

Semi groans as you let your face fall into your hands. “How did we forget there are cameras?” you moan. 

Tendou grins widely at you both. “See, Semi? I told you she likes you back!”

You can’t help but laugh at the smugness in his tone and the despair on your new boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betaed and I'm also avoiding my homework right now so I'm sorry for any mistakes :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
